Demeter
This article is part of the Demeter World by Ninja Demeter is a world made by Ninja that he intends on using either next restart or if he ever chooses to restart. His planet consists of 9 nations, including his own, which would be Quados. Geography Demeter is believed to have formed about two billion years ago, around a star called Solaria. It is about 147,000,000 kilometres away from Solaria at any time. A day on Solaria is 32 hours, and it orbits its sun once every 276 days. It has one Moon, called Luna that orbits 453,000 kilometres away. The size of Demeter is about 1.5x that of Earth, approximately 17,500 kilometres. Demeter orbits Solaria at a rate of 32 kilometres every second. Plates that make the continents break apart frequently, giving Demeter massive amounts of salt water rivers. It has a few small seas as well. The continents have never been officially named on Demeter, and are usually referred to by the countries that exist on them. The terrain of Demeter is largely flat. Usually mountains are located along some coastlines, the plates of Demeter are somewhat weaker than Earth, when plates collide they'll form small hills then separate again. Coasts are usually somewhat hilly. Demeter also has a very small magnetic field. It is not strong enough to allow the use of compasses, and solar wind causes many problems for inhabitants, that must adapt to it. Life The dominant intelligent species on Demeter are the Zagen, they are somewhat scaly humanoid figures and are sapient. They speak in Zagish, which was created in the Zagreb Kingdom and spread across the world. It is the primary language currently used in Demeter. They are the size of a human, and are quite scaly. They actually use their scales to take in oxygen, and are even able to breathe the oxygen inside water. History Civilization on Demeter began about three thousand years ago with the Zagreb Kingdom. This was the first known government, run by a King. The Kingdom spread across the entire world, with Zagen populating all of it. However, it soon became impossible to sustain such a large Kingdom, and the Zagen chose to separate their provinces from the nation. Over the years, the Zagen lived peacefully, controlling the entire world. All of the nations lived in peace, they passed through the industrial revolution of Demeter peacefully during the late 1200s (Earth = Late 1800s). However, shortly after, the Lumen Party rose to power in Bormeatri. After the failed invasion of Solaro, a world war erupted. The war lasted four years on Demeter, Bormeatri was defeated and the Lumen Party abolished, however Bormeatri and Atlantis emerged as the leading powers in the world. Nuclear weapons were developed, as large amounts of uranium could be found around Demeter. After the war ended in 1296, a cold war began, primarily between Bormeatri and Atlantis. Bormeatri had the support of the Province of Zagreb, both being communist, while Atlantis had the support of Quados, United Islands, Dieppe State and Solaro. Atlantis emerged from the war as the leading power of Demeter after the collapse of the communist government in Atlantis. In the year 1332 (Earth = 2013) the Ninja Party rose to power in Quados. It is feared that due to disagreements betweeen Bormeatri and Quados, another massive war could erupt. Category:DemeterWorld Category:Places Category:Planets